The invention relates to a disk magazine containing a plurality of optical disks therein and to an optical disk apparatus using such a disk magazine.
In an optical disk apparatus using optical disks, such a system that a plurality of optical disks are contained in a disk magazine and used has been proposed.
For example, the Official Gazette of JP-A-2005-31930 discloses a library apparatus of a large capacity and a high response speed using a disk magazine. The Official Gazette of JP-A-2008-186552 discloses such a construction that sheet-like optical disks having ferromagnetic rings are stacked.